


Enjoying the Challenge

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did a meme on LJ that said - Give me the names of two characters and I will tell you why character A loves character B. I might answer with a drabble, a quick bit of meta, or a list, just to make things that tiny bit more OMGSOEXCITING!.  This is the result.</p><p>For MajorSamFan</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enjoying the Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I did a meme on LJ that said - Give me the names of two characters and I will tell you why character A loves character B. I might answer with a drabble, a quick bit of meta, or a list, just to make things that tiny bit more OMGSOEXCITING!. This is the result.
> 
> For MajorSamFan

He'd always had a thing for shorter women. He'd always had a bit of a thing for Asian women. And women who being attracted to, meant threats of bodily harm, possible dismemberment if their fathers found out -- yeah, SUCH a turn on.

The fact that she was all of the above wrapped into one firecracker of a package that liked to pretend that she saw right through him and wanted nothing to do with him -- well that just made it even more of a challenge.

And OH, did he EVER enjoy a challenge


End file.
